


rain

by bluesunset1



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, all fluff, no naughty stuff here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunset1/pseuds/bluesunset1
Summary: heechul hates the rain, but leeteuk loves it.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote really fast for my best friend cam. happy birthday ! i love u and i hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> and, as always, kudos/comments are always incredibly appreciated.

heechul hated the rain. 

 

it ruined his hair, his mood, made him feel gross when he got caught in it, he hated it. it made him feel trapped, he hated how the air would get stuffy before and after. it only reminded him how chaotic the world could be sometimes.

 

leeteuk, however, loved the rain.

 

he liked the feeling of it on his skin when he spent time on his small balcony in the spring. it reminded him of all the things that happened in between winter and summer. he loved the fresh smell that the world took on once the rain had ended. 

 

when it rained, leeteuk would always text heechul and ask him to look outside. heechul would reply begrudgingly about how hideous it was outside, and what an idiot he was for enjoying this type of weather. 

 

just one of many things they disagreed about.

 

heechul hated the rain, but now whenever the sky outside grew dark, cloudy and gloomy like he so hated, it reminded him of his hyung. reminded him of the cute reminders from him to look outside at the rain.

 

_ ‘blink and you might miss it heenim~’  _ he’d always tell him. normally heechul would roll his eyes and send his hyung a few emojis and a picture or two of his window, which leeteuk would return. 

 

* * *

 

 

leeteuk was far from himself lately, and heechul was one of the first to notice. he was silent on most car rides, during interviews he only said as much as he had to, he was silent as much as circumstances would allow.

 

to leeteuk, he was essentially just going through the motions. he was exhausted to say the least, but he’d never let anyone else know. 

 

he went through his schedules as normal, with minimal complaints. or so he thought.

 

he suddenly got a call from one of his managers, telling him to visit him in his office and that it was pretty urgent.

 

when he arrived in the office, heart beating out of his chest, all he could think of was the tingling in his hands at just how nervous he was. he climbed the stairs, legs shaking only slightly. as he pushed through the door to his manager's office. he felt cold. 

 

leeteuk saw the other man had already pulled the chair out from the desk and gestured for the younger man to sit down. bowing slightly, he sat down tried to relax his body in the chair, trying not to show just how nervous he was.

 

‘jungsoo,’ he began, tone even but stern, ‘what has been wrong with you lately?’ he sounds firm, but concern edges its way into his voice.

 

‘ah, im okay,  _ hyung-nim’  _ he says easily, trying to paint the facade so he doesn’t have to explain himself further. he didn’t wanna talk about his feelings. no matter how badly he wanted affection, he didn’t want to have to explain himself over and over. 

 

he feels the other hesitate for a few moments before speaking again and when he questions him again, leeteuk doesn’t answer, only waits for the inevitable. and as his manager begins to berate him, he just sits there in silence, waiting for it to be over already. 

 

though he can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he knows the speech is over and he quickly gathers his things and leaves. 

 

the ride home by some random cab service, covering his face with his hood to make up for what his facemask couldn’t. the last thing he wanted right now was to be recognized, especially since he was crying. 

 

he barely thinks about getting into his apartment, he forces himself up the stairs. locks the door behind him, manages a smile at shimkoong when she comes running to his feet and he bends down and pets her head, she nuzzles into his hand and he feels content for a moment. 

 

he fills her food and water, gives her a handful of treats and she begins to eat, then he goes and finds himself something to eat. 

 

he pulled some leftovers from the fridge and threw them in the microwave, sighing.

 

he leaned against the counter, resting his forehead on his arm and breathing a bit shakily. why was  _ everything _ getting to him the last few days? pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. he stills there until he hears his food finish in the microwave.

 

he stumble over to it and takes a couple bites in quick succession, quickly losing his appetite. he leaves the unfinished food on the counter.

 

stumbling to his bedroom, he flops down on his bed, phone forgotten at the bedside table. strips off his shirt, deeming it too hot to be wearing one. he feels nauseous, like he ate something he shouldn’t have. he knows it’s just his feelings eating at him, but he doesn’t have the energy to address to continue thinking about it. 

 

he knows he shouldn’t dwell on things, but he can’t help but be consumed by his own thoughts. he’s so hard on himself — in his mind, he deserves it.

 

he feels the familiar ache in his chest. he feels so, so lonely. he wants someone there to hold him, tell him that everything would be okay regardless of the truth of it. it’s times like this where he hates the guidelines he has to follow in his life. it’s awful how easy it should be for him to find someone, there are so many people who are willing to wait on him hand and foot, but the people that love him don’t really love  _ him.  _

 

he needs someone with him. desperately. but he can’t have that.

 

he feels the cheeks start to roll down his cheeks, they’re hot, angry tears. he attempts to bite them back and sobs silently into his pillow.

 

as if on cue, he hears a clap of thunder that makes him nearly jump out of his skin, and then he hears the rain start. 

 

* * *

 

 

as soon as heechul heard the beginning of the rain he pulled out his phone to wait for jungsoo’s text. he waits 5 minutes 

 

then 10 ..

 

then even 20.

 

for some reason, something felt off. he didn’t like that his hyung hadn’t sent him a text as he usually would, but he gave it another few minutes.

 

grief and worry now gnawing at his gut, he threw on clothes quickly and made his way up the stairs to his leaders apartment. he knocked softly, hoping not to wake him if he was sleeping. 

 

when no answer came, he opened the door softly, padding in and noticing shimkoong asleep in her small dog bed. heechul smiled at her as he passed into leeteuks bedroom. 

 

there he was.

 

he was crying, for what had to have been a long time. heechul gently took a seat on the bed next to his hyung, and jungsoo looks up at him, teary eyed.

 

‘ _ h-heechul.. _ ’ starts jungsoo, and the younger thinks his heart is gonna shatter right there with how sad his leaders voice sounds, ‘what are you doing here?’ 

 

‘to check on you,  _ pabo. _ ’ he teases, trying to pull even the smallest of smiles from his friend. the corner of his lips twitch up just a tiny bit and heechul's heart strains against his rib cage momentarily. 

 

‘’m fine,  _ heenim _ .’ leeteuk couldn’t have been a worse liar, he might as well have not even tried. 

 

‘don’t lie to me, hyung.’ heechul looks at him, speaking softly, hoping that his friend felt the sincerity in his words came through. silently, he cursed himself for how bad he always was with words and expressing himself. 

 

before leeteuk can open his mouth, give heechul another tired, bullshit excuse, he pulls the older boy into his arms. 

 

jungsoo’s eyes widen at the sudden act of affection, and he quickly wraps his arms around his friends middle, burying himself in the other’s chest. 

 

it’s only another few seconds before heechul hears jungsoo begin to cry again, and he pets his hair, trying to calm him.

 

‘hush now,  _ teukie-hyung. _ ’ he soothes, speaking against the others hair. ‘heechul’s gonna take care of you,  _ araso? _ ’ he feels the other nod against his chest.

 

pulling him up to a sitting position. he looks at him, giving him a look that says ‘wait here’. he goes into the restroom and gets a warm, damp cloth. he rushes back and sits leeteuk in his lap, wiping away the leftover makeup on his leaders face, smiling at him fondly as he does so. 

 

‘ _ hyungie. _ did you eat at least? i saw the leftovers on your counter.’ he just simply nods in response. leeteuk can’t believe it. it’s like it was all answered right there and he felt like such a fool for not reaching out earlier. 

 

heechul's hands feel so nice and gentle on his face, in a daze he reaches up and covers his members hand with his. the other boy breaks into a smile and jungsoo closes his eyes contentedly. 

 

heechul gets up and places the cloth in the sink and returns again, where jungsoo is curled up on the bed. heechul joins him there, cuddling up to him from behind. 

 

‘i don’t deserve you, heechul.’ 

 

the words are like a punch to the gut. how did he not see it how everyone else did ? heechul turns the older around and looks him in the eyes. 

 

‘no, we don’t deserve  _ you, teukie-hyung.’ _ the nickname brings warmth to the olders chest and he goes a bit red. ‘i mean it. you do  _ everything _ for your  _ dongsaengs _ . we owe you everything.’ 

 

the tears well up in the leaders eyes once more, but they are not sad. they’re happy tears. he hasn’t felt this loved and cared for in a long time. as he nods, heechul leans down and connects jungsoo’s lips to his own. 

 

they kiss gently, slowly. heechul cups the others face and the other wraps his arms around the others neck and cards his fingers through heechul’s tresses. pulling away after what feels like an eternity, the younger smiles and pulls leeteuk to him once more. 

 

‘c’mon,  _ hyung _ . let’s get you some sleep.’ 

 

jungsoo obliges, and they fall asleep in eachothers arms, listening to the sounds of the rain.

  
  



End file.
